This invention generally relates to apparatus, such as a floor scrubber, for treating a floor surface. In particular, the apparatus as herein disclosed is regarded as involving three distinct inventions, including an improved head assembly, an improved operating control system, and an improved squeegee assembly, the improved squeegee assembly constituting the invention claimed herein.
Floor scrubbers are typically classified in terms of the cleaning path width defined by the laterally outermost extent of the scrub brushes relative to the forward direction of travel of the floor scrubber. Conventional floor scrubbers are manufactured to sweep a cleaning path of fixed width. Choosing the right floor scrubber depends largely on the floor space and obstructions in the floor plan of the area being cleaned. A scrubber having a large cleaning path width is used to clean large, open floor spaces while a scrubber having a narrower cleaning path width is used to scrub in tight areas and narrow isles.
Conventional floor scrubbers also have a control system in electrical connection with the various operating components of the scrubber. A handle is provided for grasping by the operator to maneuver the scrubber. The scrubbers are typically provided with a drive motor for self-propelling the scrubber to move over the floor surface being cleaned, and a traverse switch unit for operating the scrubber between an idle mode and a traverse mode in which the motor is operated to self-propel the scrubber. One disadvantage of these conventional floor scrubbers is that the traverse switch unit is mounted on the scrubber separate from the handle, requiring the operator to let go of the handle while switching the scrubber from the traverse mode to the idle mode, increasing the risk of impacting the scrubber into a wall or other obstacle.
Finally, conventional floor scrubbers typically include a squeegee assembly for sweeping dirty solution from the floor surface and directing the dirty solution to a recovery system that suctions the dirty solution from the floor surface, leaving a clean floor. One disadvantage associated with conventional floor scrubbers is that the blades of the squeegee assembly are secured thereto by multiple screw fasteners, making replacement of the blades time consuming and cumbersome. Also, the squeegee assemblies of these conventional floor scrubbers have guide wheels that extend radially outward beyond the lateral ends of the blades for guiding the assembly along walls. However, the guide wheels typically leave a gap between the blades and the wall so that dirty solution remains on the floor surface adjacent the wall.
Among the several objects and features of the present invention is the provision of improvements in an apparatus for treating a floor surface; the provision of a squeegee assembly for such apparatus having front and rear squeegee blades which may be quickly replaced; the provision of such a squeegee assembly which sweeps solution adjacent walls and other obstacles; the provision of such a squeegee assembly which is easy to assemble; and the provision of a clamping band for use with such a squeegee assembly.
A squeegee assembly of the present invention for apparatus for treating a floor surface generally comprises an elongate frame member having a flange depending therefrom and extending lengthwise at least a portion of the length of the frame member between opposite ends of the frame member. A front squeegee blade, a spacer and a rear squeegee blade are arranged such that the front squeegee blade is nearer the flange of the frame member than the rear squeegee blade and the spacer is disposed intermediate the front and rear squeegee blades. A single clamping band is configured for abutting relationship with the rear squeegee blade such that the rear squeegee blade is disposed intermediate the spacer and the clamping band. A quick-release mechanism capable of releasably securing the clamping band to the frame member is selectively operable between an unclamped configuration in which the front and rear squeegee blades are removable from the squeegee assembly and a clamped configuration in which the clamping band generally clamps the rear squeegee blade, the spacer and the front squeegee blade between the clamping band and the flange of the frame member.
In another embodiment, the squeegee assembly generally comprises an elongate frame member having a flange depending therefrom and extending generally lengthwise at least a portion of the length of the frame member between opposite ends of the frame member. A front squeegee blade, a spacer and a rear squeegee blade are arranged such that the front squeegee blade is nearer the flange of the frame member than the rear squeegee blade and the spacer is disposed intermediate the front and rear squeegee blades. At least one clamping band is configured for abutting relationship with the rear squeegee blade such that rear squeegee blade is disposed intermediate the spacer and the clamping band. At least one quick-release mechanism is capable of releasably securing the at least one clamping band to the frame member and is selectively operable between an unclamped configuration in which the front and rear squeegee blades are removable from the squeegee assembly and a clamped configuration in which the clamping band generally clamps the rear squeegee blade, the spacer and the front squeegee blade between the clamping band and the flange of the frame member. The rear squeegee blade has a length substantially greater than the length of the frame member whereby the rear squeegee blade extends lengthwise outward beyond the opposite ends of the frame member.
A clamping band of the present invention for use with a squeegee assembly having an elongate frame member and at least one squeegee blade, with the clamping band being for clamping the at least one squeegee blade between the clamping band and the frame member, generally comprises a quick-release mechanism secured to the clamping band generally adjacent one end of the band. The quick-release mechanism is selectively operable between an unclamped configuration and a clamped configuration. An interengageable member extends outward from the clamping band generally adjacent an opposite end of the band for interengagement with a corresponding interengageable member of the frame member of the squeegee assembly to inhibit lengthwise movement of the clamping band relative to the frame member upon movement of the quick-release mechanism toward its clamped configuration.
Other objects and features will be in part apparent and in part pointed out hereinafter.